Power Rangers Alpha Fury
Power Rangers Alpha Fury is the first series of the Powerverse universe. Synopsis When four senior high school students finds themselves becoming a team of heroes know as the Power Rangers Alpha Fury where they begins battling a army of aliens who seek to conquer the world. Characters Barry Vanders/Red Alpha Fury Ranger - The team's leader and cool kid. Mitchell "Mitch" Strauss/Blue Alpha Fury Ranger - The team's second-in-command and a martial art student. Helena Duncan/Yellow Alpha Fury Ranger - The team's brains who's a tomboy. Joey Chase/Brown Alpha Fury Ranger - The team's brawn and a football player. Wade Parkins/Gray Alpha Fury Ranger - The team's new member who was previously brainwash and later free. Dr. Alpha - A alien scientist who help create the Alpha Fury project a long time ago. Dreadox - The Rangers' arch-enemy who seek to conquer Earth. Staroy - Dreadox's assistant/scientist who help make monsters grow into giants. Silva - A master swordswoman and fighter. Dreadlings - Dreadox's foot soldiers. Sasha Vanders - Barry's sister who begins noting her brother and his friends accent disappearances who than become a ally to the team. Mr. Drake - The Rangers' teacher who act like a father-figure to the team at times. Arsenal Alpha Morphers - The Rangers' morphers. Alpha Sable - The Rangers' swords. Alpha Fury Blaster - The Rangers' blaster. * Alpha Bow - Red Ranger's weapon. * Alpha Blade - Blue Ranger's weapon. * Alpha Tonfa - Yellow Ranger's weapon. * Alpha Bazooka - Brown Ranger's weapon. Alpha Cycles - The Rangers' motorcycles. Megazord Alpha Fury Megazord - The Rangers' megazord. * Alpha Copter Zord - Red Ranger's zord. * Alpha Racer Zord - Blue Ranger's zord. * Alpha Submarine Zord - Yellow Ranger's zord. * Alpha Carrier Zord - Brown Ranger's zord. Alpha Nova Megazord - Wade's personally megazord. * Alpha Jet Zord - Wade's first zord. * Alpha Tank Zord - Wade's second zord. Episodes # Alpha Powers - When evil aliens begins invading Earth, four young senior high school students begins finds themselves becoming heroes as they battling Jade Jaw. # Teamwork - The Rangers struggling working together when they battle Electron, who can able absorb electricity in the city. # Mitch's Big Day - Mitch begins celebrating his big day by being a martial art teacher to young students. But, Dreadox threaten to ruin his big day by sent in the Ninja Goblin to attacks. # Helena's Nerdy Side - Helena finds herself becoming a nerd, which cause a huge problem with the Rangers, as they need her of battling Professor Brainiac, who begins making Dreadlings smarter by the minute. # When There's Smoke... - Joey must juggling with overcoming his fear of fire in order to help the Rangers of battling Inferno, who seek to bring in a very hot day for everyone. # Who's Who? - The Rangers finds themselves being totally confused when Dreadox sent in Copyhead to create confusion with the Rangers. # A Fight to Remember (1) - Seeking to prove herself to Dreadox, Silva sent to battles the Rangers on her. Meanwhile, Barry's sister, Sasha begins to notice her brother and his friends' disappearance and start to wander if they are Power Rangers. # Barry's Identity Crisis (2) - When Barry forgot his memories after a fight with Silva, the Rangers seek to help him remember who's he is while they battling a revenge-seeking revived Jade Jaw. Meanwhile, Sasha still searching for the Rangers' identities. # A Glitch in the Systems - When Electron's brother, Shocker begins putting a glitch to the Rangers' arsenal, causing them to be powerless. Now, the Rangers must battles the monster without their powers while Dr. Alpha struggling figure a way of to bring back their powers. # Football Season - Joey struggling being part of this season football team while trying to help the Rangers dealing with the monster Gamester. # Nightmares - Dreadox sent in Mr. Dreamy to gives the Rangers nightmares where Dr. Alpha seek to them help facing their nightmares. Meanwhile, Sasha finds herself having trouble of hiding the Rangers' identities. # Natural Instincts - The Rangers struggling battling with Dreadox's newest monster, Animo, who able to copy the abilities of each and every single animals in the world. # The Color Gray, Pt. 1 - Starroy begins creating a Alpha Morpher where Dreadox begins creating his own evil Ranger, he kidnap and brainwash the Rangers' friend, Wade Parkins to become the Gray Alpha Fury Ranger where he sent him to hunt down and destroy the Power Rangers! # The Color Gray, Pt. 2 - As the Rangers juggling of finding a way of freeing Wade from Dreadox's spells, Starroy quickly create Wade's two personally zords to challenge the Rangers' zords. # The Color Gray, Pt. 3 - The Rangers begins finally free Wade, Wade than left due to him being brainwash. However, he than come back as the Gray Ranger when the Rangers are attack by Dreadox's new monster, the Savage Gargoyle. # Red and Gray - Barry and Wade works together as they battling Toyface, who kidnap the Rangers. # # # # Graduation Day, Pt. 1 - # Graduation Day, Pt. 2 - # # # # # # # # Let's End This, Pt. 1 - # Let's End This, Pt. 2 -